


Two Birds One Stone

by Pinestorm



Series: Double Todd Trouble [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Sort of an AU, different dimension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinestorm/pseuds/Pinestorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My name is Jacob Todd. Not to be confused with my twin brother, Jason. We may look the same and come from the same lifestyle, but our personalities are as different as the sun and the moon... Which is probably why we garnered Batman's attention in the long run..." Or the story where Jason has a twin brother.<br/>(UNDER CONSTRUCTION)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to be kind to you guys and start uploading the chapters for Two Birds One Stone. This is the story I was talking about, where Jason is born with a twin. Consider this an AU or maybe a different dimension to the original DC universe.
> 
> All things considering, since this is a story of my design there are going to be a few changes here and there to accommodate the second Todd brought into the world. Don't worry! The story line is basically going to be the same. I am sure you will notice the changes.
> 
> Bold/Italicize = Jacob Narrating
> 
> Plain Text = The story
> 
> Now that we got the set out at the beginning none of you will be confused! I hope...
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the story I have been working on for months now. Don't forget to leave a lovely review my fans!

**_My life used to be better before all the hellish things that have happened to me when I was younger. To what happened to my brother and myself alike. Things happened to us that shouldn't happen to such innocent kids. To be honest the start of our lives wasn't great either._ **

**_In the beginning, before our birth, is most likely the best place for us to start. When my mom was doing well for herself and our father was still and asshole crook._ **

Catherine Elizabeth was one of the more adventurous Gotham Academy students. Which atoned to her interest in bad boys. This is how she had the  _pleasure_ of meeting Willis Todd.

One thing led to another and the two slipped away to a backstreet alleyway. Both weren't prepared for the consequences nine months later. Newborns Jason and Jacob Todd graced Gotham City with their presences.

Willis was rather disgruntled with the fact of having two mouth's to feed. Meant extra work he would rather not do. Catherine convinced him to do so for the children and herself. The twins were raised within a house in Crime Alley. Like all children who grew up here, they adjusted to the notorious alley's ways.

Jason had no problem stealing from those who had more than his family. It gave back to them and helped to provide for them. Whenever an opportunity presented itself he would steal with such ease. Each time becoming more and more elaborate. Willis was impressed his son was turning into such a natural criminal.

Jacob on the other hand was rather hesitant to do as much as his brother. He would help him whenever he pulled off a big heist and back him up as best he could. Committing a crime himself was a different matter. Jacob believed his brother stealing was enough. Both of them stealing was just over doing it. Willis was never interested in Jacob. Just a burden child that shouldn't have been born.

**_Do you think I care what Willis Todd ever thought? He died in Jail. I didn't. As if I give a shit about a man like him. Me and my brother both hated him. So don't think either of us cared for him._ **

Willis Todd had been such a lowlife criminal who worked for the worst of the worst in Gotham's underbelly. All in an attempt to get as much cash as he could. It wasn't a surprise an arrest would be made on a man such as himself. No one knew who made the call that sealed the man's fate. Willis Todd was never seen by the twins or their mother ever again.

**_For a while things weren't so bad without our father. No more nights of him coming home drunken, our parents fighting, or me and Jason hanging with him at his 'gangs' hideout. We still went out to steal what we needed to provide for our small family. Then came the day we lost our mother... I can still remember it as clear as crystal. Along with all the other traumatic incidents in our long horrible lives._ **

It was supposed to be a quite night for the Todd household. Jacob was sitting at their dingy dinner table with a stack of papers beside him and a pencil in hand. The younger twin had a habit to sketch in his free time. He had been drawn to the more creative side of life and has been drawing since he was five. Compared to his more burly twin who enjoyed the street life they lived. Fighting others, stealing, and protecting his family. That was all Jason cared for. Since they never had enough money to invest in hobbies. All Jacob needed was a piece of paper and a pencil so his habit wasn't hard to nurture.

Jacob was sketching the design of a beautiful house. He had seen with his brother in one of the wealthier neighborhoods. The young eleven year old was so consumed with his work he hadn't notice his brother walking into the kitchen. Jason peeked his head out the door that led to their garage and huffed.

"Yo Jake, have you seen mom? I can't find her anywhere." Blue eyes looked up from the paper he had been concentrating on to his brother.

"Not in her room?"

"Nope."

"What about the bathroom?"

Jason gave an exasperate groan to his twin. "I said I can't find her anywhere in the house. I already looked everywhere!" He threw up his arms with a disgruntled look on his face. Which caused his twin to become worried. It was no secret their mother had a habit to get her hands on certain drugs. Both twins tried to ward off the dealers who sold to their mother. Jason intimidating them with his sheer ferocity and anger. Jacob making traps around the house in case they tried to get in.

"She must be nearby. She rarely leaves Crime Alley." Jacob offered as he set the pencil down and got off his chair. Jason was at his side in mere seconds with both their jackets in hand. It was chilled outside that night so they knew they had to be quick.

Taking to the streets they began to run thru alleyways, looking in the windows of businesses, and even went as far as checking the known locations of their mother's dealers.

Of course it had been Jacob who had the unfortunate luck of finding their mother. He had caught sight of a figure slumped up against the wall of the alleyway haloed in the pale streetlight. He recognized his mothers red hair anywhere.

"Mom!" Jacob cried in shock as he tugged at his brothers arm and ran into the alleyway. His brother right on his heels as they came to a stop right beside their mother. "Mom? Mom come on. Get up." Jacob spoke in a gentle tone as he shook her shoulder. When he was given no response Jason came closer and put two fingers against her neck. The elder twin had his face hidden from his brother as he started to tremble.

"Is she alright Jason?" Jacob looked up at his brother with wide blue eyes waiting for him to assure him their mother was fine. Just sleeping off the drugs she had given herself. The lack of response was starting to frighten Jacob. He grabbed his brothers free hand and tugged on it. "J-Jason?"

"She's gone."

At the hollow words Jacob went as stiff as his brother had moments before. "W-What?" His mind tried to process what he had been told. Their mother was dead? That wasn't right. Jason had to be joking. Jason didn't start laughing though. Didn't say that he sure got his brother this time with his prank. As the information finally hit home for Jacob tears began to burn and blur his vision.

"She can't be dead Jay. She can't be! We still need her." Jacob blabbered on as he grabbed his mothers limp cold hand in his own. "Come on mom, please get up." He sniffled as the tears began to fall. Jason was the stronger twin when it came to holding back emotions. No tears fell from his eyes but Jacob could tell with his body language and the look in his blue eyes. His brother was just as broken about their mother dying as he was.

"Jacob, we need to call the cops to come get her body..." Jason mumbled as he stood up and turned away from the body.

"A-Aren't we waiting with her?" Jacob gripped his mothers hand tighter as he gazed at his twin's back. "We can stay h-here and wait for the cops." He tried to reason with his stoic brother. This was their mother! They couldn't just abandon her body there like she was some alleyway scum.

"Jake, she is already dead. No point in hovering over a dead body. It's getting too cold out for that." Jason headed for the alleyway entrance to find a payphone to call the cops with. Jacob was at a loss what to do. He didn't want to leave his mothers side. The loss weighing heavy in his heart as tears still fell from his eyes.

In the end his attachment to his brother won out.

The smaller of the twins ran after his brother who had found a payphone at the edge of the street. Already giving directions to the cops on where they could find their mothers body.

"-Near the end of the alleyway there. She is propped up against the wall. Yes. Alright." He hung up the phone in silence. The click of the phone going back to it's holster filling the silence that had surrounded the twins.

Jacob reached out and took his brothers hand as if it was a life line. Which in such a case, it was. Jason gripped his hand back in a tight manner.

"Let's go home Jacob." Jason said with no room for arguments in his voice. Jacob just nodded in mute silence as he followed after his brother who led them the opposite direction of their mother's body. In the distance they heard the wail of police sirens. No doubt the ones gathering their mom's body. Jacob held back a sob as the realization of them being alone hit.

It was just Jason and himself now. They didn't stop or slow down until they finally reached their home. As they shuffled inside Jacob finally allowed his emotions to break him. He raced past Jason and towards their mothers room. He crawled into her bed and snuggled up against her blankets and pillows. Muffled sobs echoed around the room long before Jason entered the room. He had made sure all the windows and doors were locked for the night. To ensure their safety from robbers.

Jason's heart clenched at the sight of his twin sobbing into their mothers bed. Tears burned his own eyes as he walked over and joined him in silence. As the bed dipped Jacob raised his tear stained face and red eyes to look up at Jason. Silence filled the air for a long moment before Jacob crashed into his brother and began to sob into his shoulder. Jason held on to his brother as his unconstrained sobs filled the air around them. He tightened his grip as his own tears fell along with his brothers.

Soon enough the sobs died down to pitiful hiccups and sniffles. Jason waited until the hiccups stopped completely before tilting his brothers chin up. Twin blue eyes stared back at one another.

"Jacob, we have to take care of each other now." Jason explained as he scrubbed away his brothers tears as best he could. "We can't trust anyone else and look out for only ourselves. You understand?" Even though they were twins, Jacob was more sensitive and kind. The kind of person who would have been eaten alive by the occupants of Crime Alley years ago. It was a good thing he had Jason by his side all these years.

"I understand Jay..." Jacob mumbled in a broken tone as he looked down at the bed they sat on.

"Brothers forever, right?" Jason held up one hand to his brother.

"Brothers forever." Jacob repeated as he clasped his hand around his brothers in a tight grip.

"Today has been a long day Jake. Let's get some sleep." Jason crawled to the top of the bed. The younger twin was right on his heels as he settled right beside his brother. Once they were both settled Jason pulled the blankets over themselves. Jacob sniffled and snuggled up to his brother who wrapped an arm around the smaller boy.

"It's like when mom let us sleep in her bed if we had a nightmare..." Jacob offered as he pictured their mother laying right there beside them.

"Whose to say she isn't here now watching over us?" Jason whispered in a sleepy voice as he yawned. That seemed to comfort Jacob enough to settle him for the night. Not even five minutes later both twins were drifting off to a peaceful slumber. As peaceful as two street rats could get.

**_Would you be surprised if I told you the next few days were the start of a life we never would have expected to have? They always say a single moment can change one's future in the long run. Nobody told us that change would come in the form of a masked vigilante. Then again, Gotham wasn't a normal city. Now was it?_ **


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have uploaded this when I did back in November on Fanfiction.net.... But I forgot... I am so sorry guys! OMG! But today my internet was just returned to me! I am back once again to give you guys glorious updates. Don't forget to leave a review!

**_The next day went as normal as it could be without our mother. Jason decided if we didn’t talk about it that the problem wasn’t there. Being as young and naïve as I was I decided to follow my brothers lead and didn’t bring up our mother. Her memory was locked away within my heart. Though what happened that afternoon helped me to forget about my mother as Jason wanted._ **

Jason had decided that they needed to get out of the house and into the not so fresh air outside. With nothing better to do with his always free time Jacob had agreed with his twin and followed him out the door with jackets in hand. The snarkier of the brothers lead them with rugged confidence and a warning look in his eyes. A warning to not mess with him or his brother. They would be sorry if they did. Meanwhile the more gentle of the two was studying their surroundings as they marched on thru the streets of Crime Alley relying on muscle memory alone.

They knew the streets better than most of its inhabitants. It was like breathing to them. Jacob always studied the places he was in on instinct. His natural habit. Whenever he and Jason went to steal from houses he memorized escape routes. Always helpful in a pinch. He also knows of places where he could hide if he needed. This he would use to hide from his brother as a prank and fall out of his spot laughing. Jason always turned red and socked his brother in the arm. Enough to hurt but not enough to bruise.

Jacob was curious of where his brother would be taking them today. Since he never chose where they should go because he couldn’t care less where they went. As long as it was away from their _house._ Not home. It never felt like a true home. They walked for what seemed like hours before Jason came to a stop at a street corner and put a hand to his brother’s chest. Years of coming to watch out for one another while on the streets has taught them a new language that held no words. Body language and gentle touches.

The younger of the two was on alert and peeked around his brother’s shoulder in silence. Across the street stood a rather menacing group of boys around fifteen and sixteen. Cigarettes popped into the mouths of over half of them. In a way to show that they were in some way tough and could beat the shit out of you. Jacob knew this particular group of teens. They were beyond bad news. A gang of boys who enjoyed tormenting the weaker kids of Crime Alley. Of course the Todd twins had been at the top of the list. Sometimes the brothers got away with speed and the knowledge of the streets. Other times they are caught off guard and forced into the cruel punishment of getting beaten down by all seven of them.

“Circle back. Cross the street and put up your hood.” Jason ordered as he grabbed his brother’s hand and led him back the way they had come from. Once he felt the distance was far enough from the asshole teens they darted across the street. Not that they feared getting hit by a car. Not many drove the streets of Crime Alley. Jacob did as his brother had ordered and put his hood on the moment they crossed the street. He would rather not get beaten down by them after all that had transpired within twenty four hours. That didn’t stop the smaller of the two from trembling in fright as they began to pass where the teens where standing around talking. Jason kept his arm in a tight embrace around his twin’s shoulder and kept his eyes straight ahead. Not faltering in the slightest to prevent them from being caught. As fate would have it, Jacob’s foot gets caught on a large uneven crack in the side walk that pitches him forward and from his brother’s grip.

He lands on the ground with a loud thump and an ‘ommph’ of pain. The near silence of the streets echoed the noise across the building walls. Both brothers could feel the simultaneous turning of heads from the teenagers across the street from them. Dread filled both of their stomachs and adrenaline began to pump thru their systems.

“Hey! It’s the loser Todd twins.” One of the older boys sneered as he tossed his finished cancer stick to the side. Wicked grins spread across the other boys as they followed his lead.

“It’s our lucky day boys.” Hollered another one as they began to advance.

“Don’t run and we will go easy on you both.” A third one said as an empty promise they wouldn’t fulfill.

“Go, go, go!” Jason ordered as he pulled Jacob to his feet in haste and both boys bolted down the side walk. Hearts pounding in their chests as loud as drums and hair whipping in the wind as they sped away.

“Get back here you little fuckers!” The pounding of multiple pairs of feet echoed behind the two boys as the teens gave chase to the twins. Jacob was fueled by fear to keep his legs moving and clinging to his brother’s hand as the older twin leads the way. Jason was fueled by a need to protect his brother and escape the dangerous boys. “You better stop you little shits!” The same boy called in anger as the footsteps began to gain on them.

Jason shot one look back and turned into one of the alleyways with fluidity. He led them all the way to the end where they chain link fence blocked off the way to another alleyway. Once there he boosted his brother up and over the fence then climbed over after him. Just as the teen boys reached the entry way.

“After them!” The eldest barked at the others with ferocity as they began to advance with more speed. Jason grabbed his brother once again and the chase was on. They race from the alleyway and across the street. To another alleyway and hopping over the fence as before. It continued like this for close to ten minutes before the brothers reached a dead end.

“Shit.” Jason hissed under his breath as he whirled to face the entrance of the disgusting alleyway. The sun was already low in the sky and at the cusp of setting. Illuminated in the darkening colors of the sky and the street lamps that were coming to life as they did every night the teen boys stood at the entry way. Dark smirk’s plastering over all of their faces with malicious intent.

“Should have stopped when you had the chance.” The boys began to creep closer and cut off the only way out. At that moment both twins felt like some sort of prey about to be taken down by fierce predators. Jason got into a defensive stance and glared at the group inching their way closer to him and his brother. Jacob tried to stop his trembling as he peeked over his brother’s shoulder at the menacing group of teens. “For not doing as we asked, your punishment will be more severe. Grab ‘em.” Six of the seven teens lunged forward to grab for the slippery twins.

Three were needed to secure Jason while Jacob was pinned to the ground by two. Jason was yelling obscenities that would make even the Devil blush while Jacob closed his eyes in desperation praying someone would help them before things went too far.

**_Too bad we aren’t living in some fairy tale. Where we would have been saved by some knight in shining armor and whisked away to safety. Life isn’t like that. Fate isn’t either._ **

“Let my brother go you two faced assholes!” Jason yelled as he thrashed and kicked to try and free himself. His twin brother was having his face shoved into the dirty and damp alleyway concrete floor in a painful manner. The pride Jason felt in his brother for holding his tongue and not crying out, which fueled the attackers often enough, was immense as he watched the smaller one. Intense blue eyes for his brother and him alone.

“How about you shut your dirty mouth rat?” A sneer was across the leader’s lips as he launched his fist straight into Jason’s stomach. The air was knocked from the ebony haired boy and he was forced to his knees from the blow.

“Jason!” Jacob cried out as he heard his brother’s groan of pain and began to struggle as best he could. His brother was in trouble all because he couldn’t stand on his own two feet. “Let us go! We didn’t do anything to any of you!” The younger tried to reason as he raised his face up, red on one side from being pushed into the concrete, and looked at the leader with wide blue eyes. He just smirked and crouched before the smaller of the twins.

“You didn’t stop when we told you too.” He spoke as if he was scolding a child who stole from the cookie jar. It sent cold fear thru Jacob’s stomach as he kept his blue gaze even with the dark brown eyes staring him down.

“We don’t…. Don’t have to listen to you.”

“J-Jake…” Hearing his brother’s strained voice Jacob turned his desperate eyes towards Jason who managed to open one eye to look at his twin. “S-Stop….” How could he stop when these boys were going to hurt him and his brother?

“Yeah ‘Jake’. Listen to your dead beat brother.” The older one laughed as he nodded at the two boys holding Jacob down. They stood him up so he was on his knees and at eye level with the crouching leader. “Your loser pops didn’t teach either of you manners or to listen to your elders.” He grinned with malicious intent as he signaled to the boys holding Jacob to tighten their hold. “I guess that is up to us.” With those words he slammed his fist into the younger twin’s face which caused his head to snap back in a painful manner.

“Leave him alone!” Jason yelled as he started to thrash against the three boys holding him back with new vigor and rage. “Don’t you dare touch him again or I will- oomph!” One of the boys holding him socked him in the gut once again to earn his silence. Jacob had blood dripping from his split lip and tears in his fearful blue eyes.

“Please stop.” He tried to beg the leader who reacted with another punch to his face. Jacob could take a punch like Jason could. What with the life they lived. It didn’t stop him from crying from the pain and fear combined though. They were at the mercy of the group of boys. To be their entertainment until they got bored of them.

“Oh I will stop. Once you have learned your lesson.” The eldest boy sneered before he brought Jacob’s head down onto his knee with a painful crack. “You three handle him. We will deal with shrimp boy here.” He cackled as he was forced onto his back and pinned by his arms and legs by the two holding him down. The same was done to Jason as he was forced onto his back a few feet from his brother.

Both sets of vibrant blue eyes met as the reality of what was going to happen hit them. Jason hated seeing the cold fear in his brother’s eyes. He would kill all these guys for doing this to his twin. As the older boy and one other stood over both brothers they grinned in wicked manners.

“Let us begin.” Jacob found a foot rammed into his side with such force he could have sworn he heard something crack. He tried to let out a scream of agony but the boy holding his arms down grabbed the bandana hanging from his neck and shoved it into Jacob’s mouth. Jason was getting the same treatment as the boy towering over him kept sending kick after kick to his chest and sides.

To Jacob it felt like an eternity as the boys beat down on them until blood began to puddle around both boys. Every part of their bodies was on fire with pain and they were sure they had a few broken bones.

**_It may seem cruel now what they did to us. I have to admit it hurt like a fucking bitch when they first wailed away at us. Now that I look back the pain they caused us is minor to what we had in store for us. This was like a walk in the park compared to everything else._ **

Somewhere between the transitions from kicking to punches Jacob had blacked out from the immense pain he felt. He only hoped Jason had fallen into blissful unconsciousness to escape the pain as he had.

**_Jason told me what happened that night many years later. To this day I don’t know how we had been founded like we did. I don’t know why HE was in Crime Alley or how HE had seen us… But I guess I should be thankful for his vigilance and constant need to help the weak._ **

Jason had a stronger will power than his brother and had stayed awake thru the entire torturous experience. He had felt the cold tendrils of fear wrap around him when he had seen Jacob gone still after some amount of time. The relief he felt when he saw the steady, yet weak, rise and fall of his brother’s chest was indescribable. At least that meant he was alive. Black dots began to dance in front of his own eyes as he turned his gaze to the darkening sky above.

“Come on Danny. They aren’t getting up any time soon.” One of the boys said as Jason felt the hands holding him down release him. The bandana was pulled from his mouth with harsh force. He didn’t have any energy to try and get up so he laid there as he heard the retreating footsteps of the group of teens. Once he was sure they were gone he turned his head to his brother’s limp form lay a few feet away.

“J-Jake…” He mumbled as he rolled to his stomach. Pain flared thru his senses and he let out a choked cry. As he waited for the pain to subside with laborious breathing he was aware of the chill setting in for the night. They wouldn’t last the night with how injured they were. More so for Jacob who had a weak immune system and tended to get sick easier. Willing himself to stay awake he crawled to his unconscious brother and gripped his limp hand in his own. “D-Don’t worry baby brother…. W-We will be o-okay… P-Promise…” Jason clutched his brother’s hand in a desperate grip as he lay out beside his twin and turned his gaze to the glum sky above them.

Darkness crept closer and closer over his eyes as they began to close. The sound of something rustling in the wind and the gentle thud of feet hitting the concrete alerted the eldest twin as he started to lose consciousness. A figure appeared before the two sprawled out boys outlined by the flickering streetlight. He was dressed in all black and had what appeared to be a cape fluttering in the light breeze behind him. He crouched beside Jason and touched his neck to check for a pulse.

“S-Stay…. Back..” Jason tried to sound menacing but it came out weak and feeble as he was losing the fight with his own eyes. The gloved hand was removed from his neck as the man went to his brother next.

“Do not worry. I will not hurt you.” Came a deep rasping voice that sounded rather gentle. “A, I need you to call Leslie... I have found….. Yes…” The man’s words began to fade in and out as Jason lost his battle with consciousness. “You will…. Safe…” He heard before Jason became dead to the world


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Pine here! I know it has been a while since I have updated. Thanks to work on the weekends, school, and life itself I have been distracted from making more chapters. Now that it's winter break though, I can finally get work done! Praise thy lord and savior, school breaks.   
> First up is a chapter for TBOS. Then CotC! Which is almost done, just adding in an extra... heartening scene.... Hehe.   
> I'm sure you will all love it!  
> Anyway enjoy this chapter of TBOS. Don't forget to leave a review or kudos! Thank you my lovelies!

**_Now I know what you must be thinking. That was the day Batman saved us and changed our lives forever with his ‘gracious’ offer of taking us in. Nope. That wouldn’t happen for a few weeks. We did have to heal after all. What? This isn’t some cartoon where we magically heal overnight._ **

_Where is this? Where am I?...._

Jacob’s brows furrowed as his sense’s came alive much like a computer. One at a time things began to register in his mind. Much like how he was bundled up in warm blankets that were soft and brought a sense of comfort to the young child. His toes wiggled against the warmth for a few moments before he registered the sterile smell that punctuated the air.

_Hospital. Or clinic._

The younger Todd twin thought as a statement. The numb ache in his limbs and the depression of the bed told him he had been there for a few days at most. Something had happened. A sharp pinch in the crook of his right elbow was an obvious IV needle for nutrition. He began to fight to open his rather heavy eyelids. Once he did he was met with a bright light causing him to groan and close his eyes again.

“Jacob, can you hear me?” A gentle voice that sounded like his mother, warm and comforting, sounded at his bedside as there was a dip in the bed. Someone’s cool hand pressed against his forehead in an attempt to urge him to open his eyes. Mustering up enough energy he opened his eyes to see the kind blue eyes behind large glasses and warm smile of an older women. Maybe thirty or forty. Her hair, black like his own, pulled back in a messy bun. “It is good to see you awake child.” She said in a soft voice.

Jacob tried to make his tongue work but it felt fuzzy. In fact his entire mouth felt dry and his throat ached. “W-Water?” He asked in a rather shy tone looking from the kind women to his hands which rested atop the soft white sheets. Her hand was moved to his shoulder as a means of comfort. Where he noticed he was without his regular clothes and in some sort of large hospital shirt. With pale colored boxers beneath that.

“Of course. Here.” She reached over and somewhere to Jacob’s right and a moment later produced a cup of water. The child sat up in a slow manner as he realized his entire chest felt numb with a twinge of pain. He took it with a grateful smile and took small sips so as not to overdo it. Once he finished he looked back at the women.

“Who… Are you?” The child asked in an unsure tone. “What happened…?” He tried to think of his last memory. Which was leaving the house with…. His eyes went wide and fearful. “Where is my brother?” Was he alright? Why wasn’t he here? Did something happen to him?

The woman squeezed his shoulder to help calm him down and gave a tender smile. “My name is Doctor Leslie. You are at my clinic after a rather… Awful incident.” Her face went dark for a moment before disappearing. “You and your brother had been found injured in an alleyway and brought to me. A few of your ribs are either broken or cracked and you had internal bleeding upon arrival.” One of her hands went to his cheek to caress it. He felt a twinge of pain and raised his own hand to touch the side of his face. When he felt more pain he knew he had a bruise. “It has been two days since you both arrived. It is good to see you awake.” Jacob looked down to his lap again and frowned. Then he fully registered her words and remembered what happened.

“Where is Jason then?” His voice was small as he asked the question. Fearful of the answer.

When Leslie squeezed his shoulder once again in an assuring way and stood up he turned his wide blue eyes to her. She moved to the curtain that was to his left and pushed it back to reveal his stubborn, prideful twin brother. His eyes were still shut as he slept peacefully in the bed. Stripped of his own clothes and put into a large hospital shirt as well. An IV needle in the crook of his right elbow.

Jacob’s heart stuttered at the sight of his brave sibling and how injured he was. Tears began to burn in his eyes as he looked away from his injured brother to his lap. His hands moved to the sheets and tightened as the tears fell down his cheeks.

“It’s my fault!” He found himself crying in dismay as his body began to shake. “If I-I hadn’t t-tripped…” The young child whimpered out. Leslie was by his side in an instant and began to try and calm his cries.

“Shh, Jacob. It’s alright. You and your brother are safe now.” She soothed as she enveloped him in a gentle hug which he accepted with ease. His small arms encircled her waist as he hugged her back. Leslie was a kind woman. Reminded Jacob so much of his mother, before their lives began to fall apart.

**_I couldn’t ever thank her enough for her kindess… What she did to help me and my brother…._ **

**_…._ **

After a few moments Jacob’s sobs died down to soft hiccups and then to an occasional sniffle. When it seemed he had exhausted himself he pulled back and wiped at his eyes.

“I’m sorry… For crying…” He said while looking down. Leslie’s hand tilted his chin up to have his eyes meet hers. They were full of so much kindness.

“You do not need to apologize young one. It is quite alright.” She smiled and leaned forward to give his forehead a gentle kiss. “No one will hurt you here. I promise.” At the assurance Jacob felt his muscles relax and the wave of emotions that overwhelmed him before get pushed back. There was just something about Leslie that told him he could trust her. “Now you must be hungry. The IV drops can only give so much nutrition.” At the mention of eating Jacob felt his stomach give a growl for food.

The child’s face went bright red and he kept his eyes down. “I think I have my answer. I will be back with some food for you.” She let out a soft laugh as she began to leave. But a small hand grabbed her jacket and gave a light tug. When she turned to look she saw Jacob was looking at his brother with a frown. “He had already been fed by a nurse ten minutes ago. We were about to feed you when you started waking up.” The doctor explained with a smile that allowed the child to let go of her jacket so she could leave.

Jacob didn’t take his eyes off his sleeping brother as Leslie exited the room. Thoughts swirled around his already muddled mind as he processed everything that has happened in such a short amount of time. It just wasn’t fair. Why them? Why Jason? Sure he had a mouth that got him into trouble often enough, but Jacob would be there to apologize for his brother when necessary and save both of them the trouble. He would ease the anger his burly twin would have and stopped him from being blinded enough to fight with it.

Jason always had a tender side. A side not many people would be able to see. He will do anything for the people he cares about. Like the time he went out in a near blizzard just to get medicine from the nearest clinic for his twin who had fallen ill from the harsh weather. Their father had refused to drive out on slick icy roads and did nothing. Meanwhile their mother was also on another of her… moments…

Or how he always stood up for his brother to those that teased or bullied him, protected him with such ferocity. They both had a special bond being all alone now, two street rats.

Footsteps announced the presence of Leslie as she returned with a small tray of Hospital like food. Which Jacob knew would be bland and tasteless. She set it down in his lap and gave him the utensils. It was a typical lunch like meal. A ham sandwich with a serving of green Jell-O and water to wash it all down.

“Thank you...” Jacob had mumbled as he picked up the sandwich and began to eat it. A two bites into it he paused as a thought came to him. “You… You said we had been found and… brought in to you..” He said aloud as his eyes drifted up to the doctors. “Who found us?” The doctors lips twitched upward as she sat at the edge of his bed.

“Batman found you in the alleyway as he was scouting that area of Crime Alley. There was supposed to be a gang fight somewhere so he had been keeping an eye out. Found you and your brother instead. Good thing too.” Jacob’s eyes almost bulged due to his surprise.

“Batman found us?” His voice held obvious childlike excitement at having been saved by Gotham’s legendary protector. Jacob was a supporter of his actions and what he stood for. Someone needed to stop all of the crime within Gotham.

“Indeed. He even brought you both here himself.” Jacob finished the sandwich and began to move on to the Jell-O as he took in this exciting news. Now he wished he had been awake to have met him. Once the Jell-O was finished, in three large scoops because Jacob barely gets to eat Jell-O and it is so sweet damn it, he washed it down with the water and let out a content sigh. Leslie offered another smile as she took the try and set it on the side table to be picked up later. “You are both very lucky he found you in time.” Her voice was grave, thinking of what would have happened had Batman not been scouting the area out.

“I wish I could have thanked him. For saving us both.” Jacob looked over to his sleeping twin then back down at his hands. “We would have both been goners if he hadn’t.” He quipped out loud more to himself than to the doctor sitting on the edge of his bed.

“You are both safe now. Do not worry. We will take care of you both.” She smiled and patted his leg as she stood up again. “Why don’t you get some more sleep Jacob? It has been a long day for both of you.”

Jacob screwed up his face up at that. “I have been asleep for two days, I am sure I can handle being awake for a few hours.” He mumbled as he started to twiddle his thumbs. Leslie chuckled and gave him a curt nod.

“Of course. If you need anything I will be just down the hall.” She then left the room leaving Jacob and Jason alone. The younger twin looked to his brother with sad eyes.

“I am sorry I got us into this mess Jason. Bet you wish you had a better brother, huh?” He questioned out loud as he studied the face that mirrored his own. “Dad was right, I am useless.” Tears burned his eyes as he struggled to bring his knees to his chest. There he wrapped his arms on top of them and buried his face in them. “I’m sorry I let you down Jase.” His voice was full of emotion.

That was how he was founded by one of the other doctors two hours later. Not wanting the young child to strain his injuries with stress he had given him a sedative to allow him to fall back into peaceful slumber.

************************************

The first thing Jason was aware of as his senses began to awaken was the soft sheets he felt beneath his fingers. Softer than any of the beds in his house. So that was his first clue he was somewhere new. His fingers brushed back and forth once to take in the soft fabric and relish in how it felt. The smell of cleaning products filled his nose and he came to the conclusion he was in a hospital like place. Those are the only places he knows that smell so _clean_.

A sharp pinch in his right arm, in the crook of his elbow, only confirmed his suspicion. With how muddled his mind was he had a hard time remembering why he was supposed to be in a hospital. Hadn’t he been at his home with his brother-

_Jacob!_

Jason’s eyes snapped open as the memories of the boys corning him and his brother in the damp alleyway. How they had been relentless in beating the twins down. His brother had been so still and his breathing was so weak. The lights within the room were dimmed down enough that it didn’t hurt when he opened his eyes in such a sudden manner.

What did hurt was his lurch to sit up only to feel a sharp pain across his chest that left him gasping and putting a hand to his chest. He was aware he had been stripped of his old clothes which were sure to be bloodstained and into a loose fitting pale green hospital shirt of some sort. As well as a pair of loose boxers. Beneath the shirt he felt an odd sort of bump. When the pain passed after a few tense moments he raised his shirt to see the bandages there. Jason was sure he would find horrible bruises underneath them.

“You’re awake. That’s good!” A cheerful voice piped up from the entrance of the large room he was in which startled the young eleven year old. His head shot up and spotted the weathered looking women in maybe her thirty’s or forty’s. Her ebony hair pulled back into a loose pun and large glasses perch high up on her nose. Blue eyes shining as she smiled at the boy to show she meant no harm. She was wearing a pale green shirt with a white doctors type shirt over that with dark brown pants. “You gave us quite a scare there for a while.” She had a clipboard in one hand and a pen in the other as she brightened up the room some more and walked over to the rather confused boy.

He was now aware of how dry his throat felt. “W-Who…. Are y-you? W-Where am.. I?” Jason began to question only to wince at how raw his throat felt. The obvious doctor set the clipboard down and grabbed the pitcher of water on the small table beside Jason (how had he not noticed it before?) and filled the cup therer.

“Here.” She handed him the cup which he gratefully took and began to parch his dry mouth and sore throat. “My name is Leslie. This is my clinic that you were brought to. You and your brother have been out for a few days. What with the internal bleeding you both had.” The lady explained as she grabbed the clipboard once again.

Jason’s eyes snapped to her at the mention of his brother. He set the empty cup down with a frown. “Where is he?” He asked in a tense voice. “Where is my brother?” He needed to make sure he was alright. That he hadn’t lost the last of his family.

A small smile came to the Leslie’s face as she moved to the curtain to the right of Jason and pushed it all the way back to reveal the other bed in the room with him. On it lay his twin brother, bandaged like Jason and hooked up to what he vaguely recalled was an IV drop as well. A large nasty looking bruise spread across half his face made Jason’s anger rise as he clenched his fists.

“You both have ribs that are broken or cracked. Not many though, which is a blessing. You had internal bleeding in which you both lost a lot of blood.” The doctor began to explain as she read from the clipboard. “Heavy bruise around your torso’s which will take a few more weeks to fully clear up.” With all the information dumped upon him Jason just stared at Jacob who was still in peaceful slumber.

Due to the painkillers that Jason could feel in his own veins. “How long…. How long have we been here?” He questioned as his own blue eyes returned to Leslie.

“Two days.” She said in a soft voice as she sat on the edge of the bed and put a comforting hand on his leg. “You will have to stay here for a few more weeks. Until your ribs are stable enough to allow you to leave.” She smiled at Jason in a way that reminded him of their mother.

“Has Jacob woken up yet?” Was he the first one to wake up? If so why hasn’t his brother woken up yet? The cheerful smile Leslie gave him eased away his fear.

“He was awake a few hours ago. Waiting for you to wake up. The medication we gave him to numb his pain won in the fight to stay awake. You should get sleep too. It’s getting late.” She informed him as she stood up once again. “Tomorrow morning I will need to talk to you and your brother…..” For a moment there seemed to be some unknown emotion flickering in her eyes before it was gone and replaced with her generous smile. She began to head for the door.

But Jason had a question burning in the back of his mind he needed to get out. Before she left. “Leslie, wait.” He called in a soft voice which gained her full attention as she turned from the door to face the young child. He looked from her down to the blankets and back again. “How did we get there? Who found us?” All he remembered was a black blob of some sort speaking to him before nothing. Leslie’s lips twitched upwards.

“Batman found you.” Was her reply before shutting the lights all the way off and leaving the room and a baffled Jason behind. Questions swirled around the young boys head as he mulled over the answer the generous doctor had given him. Batman saved them? He knew he was some sort of protector for Gotham but Jason didn’t think he would save two lowly street rats of Crime Alley. A headache began to form in his head from all the emotions he felt as he lay himself down back on the bed.

Head turning to face his brother as he let his eyes begin to close once again. It wasn’t long before he succumbed to slumber.


End file.
